


incorrect judgement

by tetsuyas



Series: akakuro week 2017 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyas/pseuds/tetsuyas
Summary: Kuroko meets Akashi three times, and gets a different perception of him each time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> late again;;;;;;;

Kuroko Tetsuya meets Akashi Seijuro for the first time when they pass each other in a hallway at university. Akashi is dressed impeccably in a pressed buttoned shirt and slacks, a briefcase in his right hand and a black jacket thrown over his left shoulder. Kuroko is not one to feel self-conscious, but he does tug at the edge of his fraying sweater and brush some dust off of his worn jeans. He throws a sidelong glance at the older man before the two head off in opposite directions: one to business and the other to literature. 

 

Akashi, Kuroko thinks, is close to perfection himself. Always composed, always polite, student council president and basketball captain, top in all of his classes, strict but not harsh, never rude but never lenient in his ruling. _Yes,_ _Akashi seems to be worlds away from the rest of us_ , Kuroko decides. 

 

The second time Kuroko Tetsuya meets Akashi Seijuro, the older male is sitting in Kuroko’s seat at the library table farthest from the entrance. To be honest, Kuroko is a little miffed because it was  _ his _ unofficial-official seat, but he lets it slide this one time because he would rather begin his reading than fight with who is arguably the best student in the entire university. Kuroko slides into the seat opposite from him and pulls out his book. Despite his best efforts, Kuroko can’t seem to focus on the story at hand, and he blinks again as he realizes that he had read the same four paragraphs over and over again for the past twenty minutes without retaining any information. He sneaks a peek at Akashi from over the top of his book; the taller male looks unperturbed at sharing the table with someone else. Akashi’s materials are spread across the rest of the table, his unfinished work to his left, his finished work to the right, his notes even further to the right, and his sleek laptop in front of him. The blue light from the laptop illuminates the planes of his face and accentuates the shadows as the sun begins its descent under the horizon. Kuroko realizes belatedly that he is staring, and goes back to his book.  

 

At the library’s closing time, Kuroko sighs quietly and puts his book back inside his bag, and sees one Akashi Seijuro, shogi master and perfect student, sleeping on his math textbook. His hair is tousled and sticks up at the ends, and he looks peaceful. At ease, free from the worries and the pressures of the world. Akashi’s mouth twitches and his nose scrunches before they return to their original state. 

 

_ Cute _ , Kuroko thinks, and moves to put away Akashi’s textbooks and schoolwork. Once he finishes closing the undoubtedly expensive laptop, he shakes Akashi’s shoulder gently, saying, “Akashi-san, Akashi-san. It’s time to go now.” 

 

Akashi mumbles something indistinct before opening his eyes. They widen slightly once he realizes what he had been doing, and he shoots Kuroko a quick and abashed “Thank you” before turning to start packing away his items. After glancing at the empty table and Kuroko, he says, “Thank you-”

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko supplies helpfully.

 

“Yes, thank you Kuroko,” Akashi finishes. Out of the corner of Kuroko’s eyes, he sees Akashi rub the sleep out of his face and straighten his black tie. As Akashi fails to try to smooth down his wild bed head, Kuroko hides a small smile. 

 

The third time Kuroko Tetsuya meets Akashi Seijuro, there is the beginning of a fight stewing in the quad like a storm about to spill over. In the middle of it isn’t a person, but rather a laptop. 

 

_ Ah. That is mine. I must’ve forgotten in class, _ Kuroko thinks vaguely before rushing over to the fight. On one end is infamous bad boy Haizaki Shougo, his lips upturned in a manic smirk and his eyes widened in a twisted glee. On the other end is--

 

_ Akashi Seijuro? _ The redhead is scowling, his red eyes glinting in irritation and annoyance. It’s the most amount of emotion Kuroko’s seen on Akashi’s face, he realizes, and hurries to listen into their conversation. It takes a while, because there is a large crowd surrounding the two, all pushing and shoving to get to the front. Eventually, Kuroko is carried by the tide of the crowd until he is at the very front. 

 

“Heh, I didn’t know that the pretentious  _ Akashi-sama _ would know the little ghost. Don’t worry your rich little head, I’ll give the laptop back,” Haizaki mocks. 

 

“It is my duty to ensure the wellbeing of the students on this campus, and such disgusting behavior is not tolerated Haizaki.” Akashi’s eyes flash, and for a moment, Kuroko thinks that his left eye is a brilliant golden. “Return Kuroko’s laptop to me, or you will suffer consequences, Haizaki. The school has tolerated you for long enough, I imagine,” Akashi continues. 

 

Kuroko steps in then, and places his hand on Akashi’s shoulder. “Akashi-kun, that is enough. I can get my laptop back from him at a later time.” Akashi deflates slightly at Kuroko’s mediation, and nods. 

 

As the two turn around, Haizaki calls out gleefully, “You want his laptop and his body, Akashi? Such a shame that you wouldn’t share with me. The ghost looks like he’d be good at sucking--” 

 

His perverted comment is cut off halfway when Akashi suddenly whirls around and lands a solid punch at Haizaki’s nose. Well. So much for Kuroko’s attempt at peace. Akashi leaves with the laptop in his hand and Kuroko walking beside him. 

 

“Akashi-kun, are you not afraid of repercussions?” Kuroko asks as they leave the quad. He responds with a smug smile, and Kuroko finally realizes how powerful Akashi Seijuro truly was. 

 

The second thing that Kuroko understands is that he was incorrect in his judgement of Akashi Seijuro. He had originally thought that Akashi was akin to a god, perfection in its highest form, but he was really as human as the rest of them. 

 

Kuroko wants to get to know Akashi better, to understand who Akashi really is, but instead says, “I’m sorry for causing you trouble, Akashi-kun. I’m not sure how I can repay you.” 

 

“It is no trouble at all, Kuroko,” Akashi smiles. “But you can repay me by accompanying me to dinner tonight.”

  
Kuroko blushes just a little, and Akashi laughs softly.


End file.
